BTR Drabbles
by 25f.t.i
Summary: Just drabbles of all the pairings I like from BTR.
1. Jogan Part 1

**Pairing: Jogan Part 1**

 **Summary: James has an obvious crush on Kendall, too bad the only ones who can tell are Carlos and Kendall.**

 **A/N: This was very fun to write. A bit int he small side, but that's fine. This is more for fun and enjoyment than anything else.**

* * *

When James first realized that he liked Logan, it was like something inside him grew. It became hard to keep acting like he didn't like the other boy, but the more he tried, the more he told himself that it was for the best. It wasn't like Logan would like him. He was all kinds of smart and James was not.

With a deep sigh, he looked away from the smart brunet only to find Carlos and Kendall there looking at him with confusion (Carlos) or with a raised eyebrow (Kendall).

"Tell him you like him." Kendall snapped at him.

"What? Are you crazy!" Logan looked up, frowning.

"Nothing!" James answered, before blushing a deep red and then he turned around and left.

"That's going to get annoying really fast."

* * *

 **A/N: The other future chapters will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Jogan Part 2

**airing: Jogan Part 2**

 **Summary: James sees Logan talking to a guy and then everything spirals out of control.**

 **A/N: Sorry, I messed up the names. James has a crush on Logan. My mind keeps telling me Kendall, the next drabble will be of Kames then. :) But for now, let's finish up Jogan.**

* * *

If it was possible things went from bad to worse after that. James had been so busy trying to act like he didn't like Logan at all that when it came down to the possibility that someone else could like Logan, well that had completely escaped his mind.

There was this new actor in The Palm Woods and yes he was good looking and he was charming, James knew, but that didn't matter because he was a stranger, but when everyone made a small "Welcome to the Palm Woods" party Logan spent all night talking to him and to say that James was crushed would be an understatement. He was crushed.

He always thought that Logan was perfect, even before he started to have a crush on him when they were 14, but now, after years of accepting that Logan liked guys as well as girls and working up the courage to ask him out or even act normal around him, because he could get a bit intense when he was crushing on someone hard, it had all lead to this moment where James had waited too long.

* * *

"James..." Kendall began a week after the party, trying to think of something cheerful to tell James probably, but what could he say? James looked at him, pouting. "...it's not the end of the world." Kendall finally managed to say, and James slumped back into his bed, covering himself from head to toe like that would be able to hide him from what his life was now.

Someone came in and then James felt a weight slowly get on the bed, before laying down next to him. They sighed and James could tell it was Carlos. "Come on, let's go do something."

"I don't want to." James pouted even though no one could see him. He knew he was acting like a big baby, but this hurt. He closed his eyes.

 _Get over it, James. It's not a big deal. Anyway, Logan will always be your friend and you're lucky he's still in your life. And he deserves to be happy._

All true. James opened his eyes, sighing softly, and took off his overs. "Where do we even go?"

* * *

For the next two weeks, Kendall and Carlos devised a plan to get James out of the house, and away from Logan. It was semi easy since the only places they had to interact was at school, Rocque Records, and at breakfast and dinner. James was always out during lunch.

And it really became a team effort. Carlos would always hang out him with him, since they loved going to the pool and to the park. Kendall would sometimes join them when he wasn't busy watching over Katie. Sometimes even Katie joined them when they had picnics at the park. Camille was enlisted to help by James helping her with her lines at her apartment or even at the lobby. Or anywhere to help with the scene. Lucy helped by letting James go with her in her daily runs. All in all, James was really touched that all his friends cared about him so much they were helping him (or being helped by him) and wanting him to be happy.

Logan was usually busy studying or reading or hanging out with Camille since they were still very close even after they decided they didn't work out as boyfriend and girlfriend, and so everything was thought of. Their response to why he wasn't included would be that he was busy, and he was. Logan was one of the most dedicated people James had ever met and he wanted to do good, both in school and at his job. It all worked out.

* * *

It was good, and James did feel he was getting better, but every once in a while he would find himself glancing at Logan longingly. In those moments he knew he wouldn't get over his crush on Logan any time soon.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a part 3 I think just to wrap everything up.**


End file.
